majitorafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10: A Girl's Best Asset
A GIRL'S BEST ASSET CHAPTER 10 OF THE MANGA Previously When presented with a complete female school uniform of the high school that Minami attends at clubtime one afternoon, he is shocked and surprised. But it is real; a gift from President Chiyoko. Naturally, he wants to change into it and 'take it out for a spin' ! The president gives the go-ahead. At first it is fun. But then due to not looking where she is going, she bumps into her classmate and male best friend, Naoya. In the brief encounter, it is 'love at first sight', at least for Naoya. Now what is Karii Maki going to do now that she has picked up an ardent male admirer ? Chapter Overview Naoya 'spills the beans' to Minami next day at school. Naoya is 'burning up with love' for the girl that he just met yesterday. Minami knows who he is referring to, but feigns ignorance. During that afternoon's clubtime, the whole mess is presented to President Chiyoko. She suggests Plan A and Plan B to discourage Naoya from pursuing an infatuation with Karii. This is implemented next afternoon, after the club meetup. Naoya and Karii meet, have an up and down conversation. Plan A fails, so Plan B is fired up on the spot. After a somewhat erotic presentation towards Naoya, the dilemma ends with Naoya becoming quite embarrassed, and running away. Success ? Not so fast ! Karin knows that although the immediate problem was solved, for now, an even greater problem has arisen. That night, in his bedroom, Naoya is rolling in bed with delight, with even greater love and admiration for Karii Maki ! This Chapter's Story Next day at school, male Minami is talking to his friend, Naoya during a break. Naoya is down in the dumps, and Minami asks what is eating away at him, although Minami should certainly know what the real skinny is ! 'Tis Love Sickness ! And this downer is with a girl named Karii Maki ! The 'Masque of the Red Death' crosses Minami's face, as he squeaks out a feeble 'I've never heard of her'. Naoya in a very heartfelt vibe, says that it was 'love at first sight' when he met her, and noticed that she had on a red bow tie signalling that she is a third year. And in a tearful mode, Naoya says that this feeling of his is certainly not going to go away. Back at his own desk, Karin approaches Minami and tells him that she overheard the whole shebang. Is Karii Maki who I think she is ? Yup ! What happened for Naoya to fall so fast for Karii ? Search me ( anything to do with the sexy appearance from not wearing a bra ? ) ! Minami does not want to be found out, so he says that he will ask club President Chiyoko. That afternoon in the clubroom, the President clearly sees the problematic situation if the name Karii Maki becomes well known, then linked to Minami. At least she doesn't fault him for having to give Naoya a name. After a few moments of pondering, Chiyoko says that she 'has a plan' ! This is how things will go ( which by the way, happened exactly this way next afternoon after school ! ). After the club has been dismissed, it is noticed that Naoya is outside sitting all alone by himself. And who should come by, you know, just by coincidence ? Karii Maki, dressed in the female school uniform, but this time wearing a bra, and in a good mood. Two spies are watching what is happening from around the corner of a building. Naoya rejoices, because he wanted to have a proper conversation with her earlier. Karii says, " I -- I (*) don't think that I'd make for an interesting conversation. " Naoya kicks things off by asking what class she is in ? Karii is taken aback, and confesses that she is not actually from this school. But the school uniform ? It belongs to a relative. Karii explains that she is just 'playing around' , and if she is caught, she will be in trouble. So don't ask around about a "Karii", please ! With a look of disbelief, Naoya merely repeats back what Karii has just told him. Alright, Plan A has just failed ! So Plan B kicks in, based on the fact that Naoya really likes Karii and is already going bananas over her. With the both of them now standing up, Karii comes in real close, next to his right arm. Standing with his arm snuggled in front of her and placed deftly between her boobs, with her hands clamped onto his arm, she leans up and gently whispers in his ear. "Please stop ! Pretty Please !!!" Like the ignition of a bundle of TNT, Naoya's heart instantly explodes into shreds, as he feels that his arm is immersed in a vat of Jell-o ! A constant parade of tasty dessert flans are now running through his mind. He belts out that he fully understands, and will stop searching and asking around about a " Karii Maki ". That was easy, Karii thinks to herself. She tells herself that she is glad she is wearing a bra today, as doing this without one on might lead to a real male targeted 'drop dead' stimulation in 3-2-1-0 ! Peeking from around the building, a mortified Karin exclaims to herself that Karii is 'going too far' and is really 'laying it on thick' ! Now soaked to the bone, dripping hot, steamy sweat, and his heart pounding like a pile driver, Naoya tells Karii that he is sorry, but that he has to go now ! " See Ya ! " , Karii happily bodes farewell. As Naoya rushes by, Karin now comes from behind the corner of the building and berates Karii for being way over the top ! Karii counters with the thought that she was only going on what would impress a typical male, as if she were in his shoes. Chiyoko and Karii congratulate themselves for a successful operation. But Karin is not so sure. She imagines that they solved one problem today, but made another problem far, far worse. What problem ? That evening Naoya is feverishly and violently rolling on top of his bed, side to side, hugging his pillow with all his might ! One though is assaulting his mind over and over again, like furious boxing gloves to a punching bag--- " I LOVE YOU, KARII-CHAN !!!!!!! " Chapter Lookback and Commentary (*) For the first " I ", Karii Maki says " Ore ", the male gendered use of the word. She quickly changes that when she says the second " I " , and says " Watashi " , the female gendered use of that word. _________________________________________ Hang in there Karin. No need for tears. Just give it time. In the meantime, girls with a small bust are so pure, so innocent, so sweet, and so incredibly and insanely cute. Their MOE factor is almost always over 9000 !!! ;Manga Fan's Commentary ;Porg / 1 year ago Naoya is too pure do anything improper towards Karii. ;PrunJuice / 1 year ago To be fair, falling in love with someone because they didn't wear a bra isn't exactly saintly behavior either. ;CoolOtamegane / 1 year ago Gender Bender = Check Busty Girl = Check Solitude Place = Check Behind the School = Check Lone Boy and Girl = Check Seduction = Check The Boy Runaway = WTF ?? ;JaneJeon / 1 year ago Minami Maki is getting way too good at this! xD ;boag / 1 year ago Good point. ;Emi Yusa / 1 year ago poor dude Naoya ;Jhan147 / 1 year ago Tbh be honest I'd like that of girl power! ;Walter Viii Britannia / 1 year ago / 9 likes What a nice guy Naoya. If this was a drama I would've been shipping those two X Karii already...cause I like that type of gender bender romance. But since this is a harmless comedy, I'll refrain my desires from taking over. Category:Chapters